


¡Neko ga kirai!

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Cats, Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M, Phobias, Silly
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 14:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21393925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: “¿No es adorable, Hikka?”¿Adorable? ¿Cómo diablos tenía éxito Kota de encontrar esa... esa cosa adorable?
Relationships: Yabu Kota/Yaotome Hikaru





	¡Neko ga kirai!

**¡Neko ga kirai!**

**(¡Odio los gatos!)**

Hikaru miró fijo al animal.

Tenía que hacer algo.

Hasta ahora, no había hecho un drama de su fobia, y ahora empezaba a pensar que habría tenido que hacerlo, en vez.

Si lo hubiera hecho antes, quizás no se sería encontrado en esa situación.

Cuando esa mañana Kota lo había llamado para decirle que tenía una sorpresa, no había imaginado algo así.

Había pensado en un regalo, o que iba a llevarlo a cena.

O algo diferente. Habría sido feliz con todo, salvo esto.

_“¿No es adorable, Hikka?” _

¿Adorable? ¿Cómo diablos tenía éxito Kota de encontrar esa... esa _cosa_ adorable?

Ahora Kota estaba en la cocina, tratando de preparar algo para la cena, y Hikaru había sido abandonado en el salón, sentado en el sofá, con ese gato que, estaba seguro, lo estaba estudiando esperando de hacer su jugada.

Se puso en pie, lentamente, tratando de no hacer movimientos demasiado rápidos, y después se fue hacia la cocina, alcanzando su novio.

“Kota... tenemos que hablar de ese gato.” le dijo, susurrando.

El mayor se giró, mirándolo un poco confuso.

“¿Qué? ¿De qué tenemos que hablar?” preguntó, bajando el cuchillo con que estaba cortando los vegetales y acercándose a él.

“No creo que podemos tenerlo.” le dijo, determinado. “No teníamos bastante espacio. Ni tiempo para cuidar de eso. Lo siento, pero de verdad, no creo que sea una buena idea.” terminó, aún susurrando, tratando de tener un aire contrito en su cara, como si realmente lo sintiera que no podían tener el gato.

Kota lo miró fijo por algunos segundos, perplejo, antes de responderle.

“Hikka…” le dijo, calmo. “¿Por qué diablo susurras?” le preguntó, por el momento ignorando lo que el menor había dicho.

Yaotome se salió los ojos, titubeando.

“Bien... pesaba que pusieras... sabes... oírnos.” dijo, enrojándose.

“¡Hikka! ¡Es un _gato_! ¿Cómo piensas que puedas entender lo que decimos? Y aún si pusiera, ¿Qué pasaría si lo hiciera?” Kota contestó, enojado por la tontería demostrada de Hikaru.

El rubio chasqueó la lengua, cruzando los brazos.

“Lo siento, Kota. Pero no tengo intención de tener esa cosa en mi piso.” le dijo, arqueando el ceño con aire de desafío.

“¡Tienes miedo de eso!” exclamó el mayor, como si hubiera apenas tenido una epifanía. “Oh Hikka, ¡anda ya! Es un gatito, es tan grande como tu mano. ¿Cómo puedes tener miedo?”

Hikaru suspiró, decidiendo que negar ya no tenía sentido.

“Se hará más grande, ¿sabes? Y empezará a rascar y morder. Y entonces... no me gusta cómo me mira. Tiene algo malo en sus ojos.” explicó, viendo claramente cuanto divertido fuera Kota mientras seguía hablando.

Al final, el mayor puso las manos en sus hombros, mirándolo en los ojos.

“Hikka... escúchame. Es un gato. Es un gato realmente pequeño. Probablemente está más asustado de ti que tú de él. Te aseguro que vas a habituarte a él y él va a habituarse a ti, pues cuando crecerá no te rascará ni morderá.” sonrió. “Ni te atacará mientras duermes. ¿Vale?” dijo, tratando de mantener un aire reconfortante en su cara.

Hikaru hizo muecas, y tras cogió los hombros.

Si era lo que Kota pensaba, iba a probar.

Solo para demostrar lo contrario, claro.

Si decir algo más, se dirigió de vuelta hacia el salón.

Miró al gato.

Estaba jugando con el cojín del sofá, ignorando su presencia.

Hikaru suspiró.

Nunca iba a habituarse. Pero amaba Kota más de cuanto odiaba los gatos.

Iba a probar, al menos.


End file.
